mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Alvey
Sam Alvey is a current light-heavyweight and former middleweight UFC fighter and the former MFC middleweight champion. Stint in Bellator He most recently made his Bellator debut versus well-rounded veteran Karl Amoussou. Alvey defeated Amoussou via a close split decision. With the victory, he earned a shot in Bellator's fifth season middleweight tournament. He next faced newcomer and Wand Fight Team prospect Vitor Vianna in the quarterfinals. Vianna defeated Alvey via a very close split decision that was greeted with heavy boos from the pro-Alvey audience. Post Bellator And TUF He next fought Salvador Augusto Montano in Mexico winning a unanimous decision. He then faced Eddie Larrea winning via technical knockout near the end of the first round. Alvey then fought Brandon Ropati in New Zealand losing a majority decision. He next fought Daniel Almeida in Canada, winning via technical knockout after Almeida injured his knee. He then faced Lucas Lopes winning via first round technical knockout. Alvey next competed on the sixteenth season of the UFC's Ultimate Fighter reality show, losing. Road To The MFC Title He next made his MFC debut for the middleweight title against champion Elvis Mutapcic. Mutapcic defeated Alvey via unanimous decision. Alvey next fought again in MFC against fellow Bellator veteran Jay Silva defeating Silva via third round technical knockout. Alvey then fought Jason South for the MFC middleweight title that Mutapcic had vacated. Alvey finished South with punches with just four seconds left in the twenty-five minute fight. Alvey next defended his title against Wes Swofford knocking out Swofford in the fourth round. Finally, In the UFC Over a month later Alvey signed with the UFC to compete in their middleweight division. His debut would come against the British striker Tom Watson. Watson defeated Alvey via unanimous decision. Alvey next rattled off three straight first round (T)KO victories against Dylan Andrews, Cezar Ferreira and Dan Kelly. He next fought contender Derek Brunson losing via first round TKO. He was next set to fight Daniel Sarafian but was unfortunately forced to pull out after he broke his jaw in training. After recovering Alvey next signed to fight Elias Theodorou. What ensued was one of the worst fights in UFC history to date as Theodorou evaded exchanges with Alvey and Alvey simply did not throw enough. Ultimately Theodorou won a thoroughly unsatisfying unanimous decision. Alvey wasted very little time in next signing to fight officially undefeated TUF veteran and newcomer Eric Spicely. He defeated Spicely via a surprising first round standing guillotine submission. He then fought fellow TUF veteran Kevin Casey TKOing Casey with four seconds left in the second round before defeating Alex Nicholson via a unanimous decision. Fights *Sam Alvey vs. Karl Amoussou - The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. *Vitor Vianna vs. Sam Alvey - The fight was Vitor Vianna's Bellator debut, in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five middleweight tournament. *Elvis Mutapcic vs. Sam Alvey - The fight was for the MFC middleweight title with Elvis Mutapcic defending. *Derek Brunson vs. Sam Alvey *Elias Theodorou vs. Sam Alvey - The fight was one of the most boring in recent UFC history. *Sam Alvey vs. Kevin Casey Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters